Night, Sky, Storm
by silversean24
Summary: Cloud Strife. Squall Leonhart. Noctis Lucis Caelum. Three people who forged their own legends in their own world. Now the three of them must make another in Remnant. Watch how three people from different worlds will impact a place similar yet so different to their own.
1. The Chosen King Awakens

**Well, my first attempt at making a Final Fantasy and RWBY crossover went... off the rails, so I'm gonna be doing this again. Thank you for those who gave me ideas and giving out criticism that didn't involve insulting my fic. Yeah, I'm gonna do a big reboot. Plus, I also may have overdone it with the initiation. I'm gonna take it slow at first and build my way up from there. Changes will be abound in this story. Like for one example, the tres amigos will not have a change of outfits. Cloud will wear his Advent Children clothing, Squall will wear his FFVIII clothing and Noctis will wear his VersusXIII outfit. I prefer his old outfit than the new one. Makes him look more dark and mysterious. The offer to do a reaction fic for this one is open, assuming of course anyone wants to take it.**

 **The tres amigos will be 17 years old to fit the story. Cloud, Noct and Squall will be paired up with a student in Beacon.**

 **Disclaimer: Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **Reboot, commence!**

Noctis Lucis Caelum, crown prince of Lucis was lying in a forest full of red trees. While the son of Regis has been in rather tight situations, ranging from taking out a rather large turtle with a mountain for a shell to having to deal with the eight evils that resides within Lucis, nothing prepared him for the predicament he was in. In his journey to reclaim the throne, he basically has the map of Eos stored within his mind. Yet, he does not remember any area at all in Lucis or Niflheim that involved a forest with red leaves.

Not to mention, he remembered dying. He can't end up in Lucis once more, as he sacrificed himself to take down Ardyn Izunia, or Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Thinking about how the Lucian prince is related to the Usurper gave him slight chills. Bahamut himself said that he had to take his own life in order to kill Ardyn permanently. But right now... he feels alive. The cold wind battering on his skin. The wind blowing through his spiky raven hair. He feels alive, so to speak. Noctis looked at his arms and legs and was surprised to wear a different outfit.

He wore a high collared black jacket that partially covered his pants. His boots did not have red soles on them. He wore black leather gloves in each hand and a small belt with pockets on them. Weird, since he remembered this was not the outfit he donned when taking on Izunia. His hair remained the same, orderly on the front and spiky on the back. His eyes maintained their cerulean blue, filled with sharpness and determination. Other than the change of clothing, he seems fine and alive.

 **"Hello, highness."** A warped voice said out of nowhere. Noctis clenched his fists, ready to attack.

"Show yourself." The son of Regis commanded,

 **"It has been a while, indeed, prince Noctis Lucis Caelum."** The voice said calmly, not fazed.

"I don't even know who you are! How do you know me!?" The crown prince demanded.

 **"I am residing within your mind. Unless you wish to try to harm me in which you will kill yourself, I would suggest for you to be calm."** Rang out the warped, male voice. Albeit with hesitance, Noct's fists eased, his muscles relaxed but slightly still anxious.

"Explain who are you why you are here." Noctis told the voice in a commanding manner.

 **"Right before your supposed death, you didn't disintegrate. I instead decided to inhabit your mind to try to save your life from demise. I realized that I have put you through such a huge burden, prince Noctis. Especially since I have told you about your role as Chosen King."**

It took a while to sink in at first, but then the puzzles seemed to fit. Other than Gentiana, who was actually Shiva in disguise, there was only one other Astral that told him about his destiny in regards to sacrifice himself for Eos.

"Bahamut..." he finally realized. A whirlwind of emotions were in him. He felt fear, confusion and slight excitement. Fear and confusion because he realized that one of the gods of his world decided to inhabit the body of a fragile seventeen year old, even though this seventeen year old has done extremely ridiculous feats. Astrals, except for Shiva did not give a damn about humanity. He felt honored that the most powerful Astral decided to inhabit his mind as an act to save his life. Not only it was selfless of Bahamut, but it was also rather unexpected.

 **"You have guessed right, young prince."**

"But... why would a god waste his time with a mortal like me?" Noctis asked Bahamut.

 **"The moment you were born, prince Noctis, you were destined to die. I chose you to be the Chosen King long before your birth. You fate was set in stone. You were chosen to sacrifice yourself for the sake of Eos by my hand. I felt guilty for putting such a huge burden into your shoulders. I noticed that you were a man that holds potential. One that has royal blood flowing through their veins. You have the weapons of the thirteen preceding kings before you, your father's sword included. You are more than capable of achieving great things. I wish to see how far you progress in this rather strange land. You are the Chosen King. You may not be in Lucis anymore, but a throne or position of power is not needed to achieve greatness."**

"Wait, I thought I lost the Royal Arms the moment I died." Noctis told Bahamut.

 **"Try summoning them."** Noctis did what Bahamut asked. He closed his eyes and focused, trying to concentrate. Power surged through his body, through his very core. It felt exhilarating, his strength augmented by the crystal. Opening his eyes, within a flurry of crystals, he saw thirteen crystallized weapons floating around him, circling him like a shield.

 _Whoa..._ were the prince's only thoughts. Guess they came along with him for the ride.

 **"Wherever we landed, the Royal Arms will always be with you no matter what. You are now the current wielder of the thirteen weapons used by the preceding kings. Their weapons are yours to use in battle. The power of kings go with you, young prince."**

The son of Regis was slightly surprised. He expected them to just disappear into the aether after he summoned the thirteen kings of Lucis, his father included to permanently kill Ardyn Izunia.

Suddenly, a dark creature from behind him pounced. Reacting out of instinct, he tried to summon a weapon telepathically, only to find itself slowing down. As he shot out his hand, the longer he held it, the slower it became. Scarlet wisps of light was coming towards his hands. Exposure to arcana turned the Beowolf into mere dust, leaving nothing behind except a bone mask. Noctis looked at his hands in surprise.

 _What the... I thought I needed the ring to do that._

 **"You do not need the ring anymore to cast the magic harbored within the Ring of the Lucii. Just before it turned to ash, its power was transferred into you, allowing you to cast the three spells harbored within the ring without any side effects."**

 _Wow, since when did I get such a powerup?_ Thought Noctis.

 **"It seemed that before the ring's power became replete, it gave its power into your body. Since I harbor inside the Lucian crystal, and thus, I inhabit your mind. I am a part of you, Chosen One."** Replied the Draconian towards the prince.

 _Well, I can get used to this._ Noctis thought, grinning slightly. While he didn't expect the power boost, he sure could use it. After all, he is basically in unknown territory and he's lost.

 _We have to get to the nearest civilized area. I have a deep feeling we're not in Lucis anymore._

 ** _"_ Indeed, Chosen One. The whole kingdom of Lucis thinks you have passed. To them, they think you sacrificed yourself to save the world."**

 _Well, you're not wrong there._ Noctis told the Draconian.

 _Right now, I gotta find the next area where civilization dwells. I know that I'm not in Lucis anymore, or Eos in that matter, but it couldn't help to try to find out where I am._

The son of Regis walked around the forest, hoping for someone to find him, but it seemed he was lost, as he could not see anything except red trees.

 _I don't understand, Bahamut. Why would you choose me out of all the kings to the the True King? Surely, there must've been other candidates worthy enough to take such a title._

 **"You were a special case unlike the other kings. I've watched you since your childhood. I can tell that you will have great potential as King. The Stars chose you for a reason, Chosen One. You were already burdened with saving the world from its darkest hour. Not even your father, King Regis wanted you to have this burden. He cared for you greatly. I feel that you have not spent enough time in the world of the living. So I chose to bond with you. You now command my power. The crystal's light sheds on you, young one."** Bahamut replied, surprising Noctis. He knows that the gods really don't give a damn about humanity, save for Shiva who died sacrificing herself in fighting Niflheim.

 _So I'm stuck with you now then, if that's what your're trying to say._

 **"Indeed, young Noctis."**

 _Fine. I guess this can work out. But if we're going to do this, just call me by my first name. I understand that I'm the Chosen One and all, but if you're gonna be stuck in my head forever, then we may as well get this out of the way. Plus, I'm no King anymore. Eos thinks I'm dead._

 **"Very well... Noctis. I suppose it follows logic to try and form a partnership of sorts."**

 _Well, it's a start._ The former Lucii prince sighed. He knew that he was destined for greatness, but he didn't expect an Astral God, Bahamut of all gods to take pity on him. Noctis thought that even deities show sympathy to those being lesser to them. Noctis may be more powerful that the deities themselves because of him being the True King, but ever since he donned the ring, he was more responsible. Wearing the ring forced him to mature, knowing his rebellious nature and nonchalant demeanor would get him nowhere. While the ring was nothing more than a mere accessory now, its power lay dormant within Noctis' soul, waiting for its master to awaken it.

Despite the ring being useless, he still kept it for two reasons. The first being his dad. Regis entrusted the ring to him. The time he spent with his father may have been more or less brief because of the duties of being a king, but Regis truly cared for his son and tries to act like a normal father whenever possible. The second being it reminded him of his duty and burden as the King of Kings. He may not have been able to rule Lucis because of his supposed death, he felt proud of being called the successor to the throne. Noctis earned the right to be called the King of Light for taking out the Usurper himself. He knows that wherever one goes, darkness lurks there and as the King of Light, he shall be their salvation. He already lost so many people he cared about because of their sacrifice.

 _Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, Luna_... _Dad... thank you all for your sacrifice. You have never let me down even though I annoyed you all. I'm not the protected anymore. From now on, I'm the protector. If I were to die someday... wait for me in the afterlife, you guys. I'll see you all soon enough._ Determination filled his heart. He knows that he can't mope about the past. What's happened happened and he needs to move on. As Ignis says, "A king must look forward, accepting the consequences and never looking back."

As Noctis stepped out of the dense forest, he saw nothing except for snow, snow and more snow. He brought a hand up, feeling the chill of the wintry bite of snow work its way into his skin. He closed his eyes, his expression one of deep thought. He hasn't felt snow this cold since Gralea. Despite the tragic events that happened, he can't help but feel happy. Happy that despite his rebellious nature, he still had people that helped him along the way to be the True King.

He was snapped out of his musings when he heard a creature came up behind him and tries to swipe him, but he phased through the attack last minute, narrowly missing him. Summoning the Ultima Blade, he backflipped and stabbed it through its chest, making it growl out in pain before succumbing to its wounds. When it died, he saw black wisps of smoke coming out of the wolf like creature's being. Seeing it made him uneasy...

 _Is that thing dead?_ Noctis thought.

 **"It is, but at the same time... I sense an air of foreboding."**

Noctis immidiately saw creatures of different kinds of animals, but they took the form of animals such as wolves, bears, and even scorpions. He thought he also saw birds many times the size of Pterodactyls. They all had one thing in common, though. They all had black skin, fur or shells with bone like masks to protect their face and their eyes were red and they were all hungry for their next meal, which in this case is Noctis. He counted at least forty or fifty. Some of them were fairly big.

Instead of running, Noctis merely clenched his fists and looked at the horde of Grimm ahead. He cracked his neck and grinned slightly. Holding out his hands, the crystal's light flowed through him like a river, empowering him. His eyes turned from cerulean blue to red. Holding out his hand, he summoned a familiar sword. The blade was black with a blue leather grip. It was elegant and powerful at the same time.

 **"The Sword of the Father. Should be interesting, Noctis."**

 _I think so, too._ Noctis threw his father's weapon at one of the Nevermores, stabbing it in the eye and dragged it along its huge body, cutting the big bird in half. While falling, Noctis summoned the _Axe of the Conqueror_ and cleaved an Alpha Deathstalker, which was many more times powerful than a regular one in half. An Alpha Beowolf tried to swipe at him, but he summoned the _Shield of the Just_ and blocked it, stunning the poor canine momentarily. Noctis summoned the _Blade of the Mystic_ and decapitated it, drawing blood from the stump of the headless body.

Two King Taijutu tried going after the King of Light, but he summoned the _Swords of the Wanderer_ and threw both blades at the humongous snakes. Fusing them together, he cut off the head on one snake while warping behind the other one, dragging the blade along its elongated body, leaving it in two perfect separate pieces. Summoning the _Bow of the Clever_ , he warped towards an Ursa and shot its face three times, each magical shot taking away a portion of its bone like mask. He punched its face, breaking its jaw. Taking out the _Sword of the Wise,_ he warped in front of a Creep. Now in midair, he stabbed it through its face and using his momentum, piledrove it into the ground, breaking its whole body in half.

A group of Grimm tried to attack him all at once. Despite that, he merely summoned the _Katana of the Warrior_ and held a stance, his left hand holding the sheath and his right hand resting on the grip of the blade, but made no movements to attack. The Grimm kept going, perhaps thinking he was surrendering to his inevitable fate of dying. They could never be more wrong. When they were within range, he charged forward, faster than any of the Grimm could see and slashed. Wiping the blood off, he out the curved blade back to its sheath. As soon as he heard the click of the katana in place, the group of Grimm that attacked him dropped dead, blood pooling into the ground.

Seeing how far Noctis is from the Grimm, he took out Cerberus, his sniper rifle and shot a few heads off. Each bullet was powerful enough to pierce through the armor of the Grimm and instantly kill it. Replacing Cerberus with the _Trident of the Oracle_ , he threw it up in the sky, warping himself in the air. Luna's trident in hand, the threw it down, skewering some Grimm. It once again appeared on his hand, but instead of throwing it, he plummeted, trident first. After landing, it left a hologram that attacked nearby Grimm, sending them back.

He summoned the _Star of the Rogue_ and threw it a few times, the oversized ninja stars decapitating a few Alpha class Grimm. He summoned two copies of the shuriken and sthrew both of them into the eyes of a Deathstalker, making it screech in pain before taking out the _Scepter of the Pious._ Changing the form of the scepter into the _Sword of the Wise_ , he stabbed it through one of its eyes, making it screech in pain before dissolving.

One Grimm was able to hit him from behind, sending him flying, but before he hit the ground, he backflipped, negating the damage dealt to him. He took out the _Sword of the Tall_ , revving up the chainsaw/greatsword and threw it once again. The Royal Arm spun forward, cutting any Grimm down its path. The moment it reached another Alpha Deathstalker, he appeared with the Royal Arm in hand and split the whole scorpion right down the middle, staining it with blood. The _Mace of the Fierce_ appeared on his hand, he cracked an Alpha Beowolf's skull and bone like armor with it. He swung it once again, hearing the bones crack the moment the mace connected.

It was weird to say the least. Using so many Royal Arms at once should've sent him on the ground, yet for some reason it just invigorates him more. Noctis thought that with the crystal's light shed onto his very soul, he can practically manipulate the power of the stars itself. Also, with every bit dealt out from the Royal Arm, blue flames tend to erupt from the Grimm, burning them the moment the Royal Arms made contact with them. He realized that whatever these creatures are, they're more or less like daemons. Beings of darkness, albeit less grotesque and twisted appearances. He realized that thanks to the crystal, his Royal Arms are automatically imbued with the power of Holy, which makes them extremely effective against daemons or other beings of darkness.

Noctis wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. He needs to end this and he needed to end this now. Closing his eyes and eliminating all thoughts, he raised his hand. At first nothing happened, but then, light began to spew forth from his fingertips. The True King focused, feeling the magical energies of the crystal focus onto his hand. Some of the Grimm backed away from the light, as if being in close proximity might burn them.

After a few seconds of focusing, Noctis thrusted out his right hand. The sound of glass breaking could be heard. Just then, a portal appeared on the area. It was a vortex that sucked everything within its vicinity. Many Grimm tried to escape it, but ultimately failed, being sucked in thanks to the strong gravitational force the magic spell was emitting. Noctis was the only one unfazed by the attack, his arms crossed, the wind blowing through his spiky hair. With a loud boom, the vortex disappeared. No signs of the Grimm were there, except for a few dead bodies that haven't dissolved yet and bone like masks.

Sighing in exhaustion, Noctis took a look around, examining the damage. It seemed that other than the dead cadavers of Grimm, nothing really changed thankfully.

 _Wow... I thought I'd felt the backlash from Alterna but apparently not._

 **"You've grown stronger, Noctis. You weren't the spoiled brat you once were."**

The son of Regis cringed at being called spoiled, but he knew that the Draconian had a point. He did act like a spoiled brat. No wonder Gladio didn't like him before he took the blame for the disappearance of his sister Iris.

 **"** Nice flashy moves there spiky. Could've fooled me. **"** A voice called out. Hearing the voice, he drew out his father's sword once again, expecting an attack.

"Chill, I'm not here to fight unless you want one. Look right behind you." Noct did what the man asked stand behind him, the Chosen King saw a man wearing dress pants and shoes. He donned a red tattered cloak and he had a stubble of a beard. His eyes were red, but they weren't glowing like Noct when he activates the Royal Arms. He had a greatsword on his right hand.

 _Jeez, he smelled like he dipped himself in booze and beer._ The Lucian's nose twitched at the smell, but otherwise said nothing.

"Who are you, old man?" Noctis asked, crossing his arms.

"Qrow Branwen. And I'm not that old. Since your little light show over there, I'm gonna have to ask a few questions."


	2. The Swordsman Brings on the Thunder

**I'm glad the same followed from my last story are recognizing this once again. I felt like it just went off the rails, you know. Final Fantasy and RWBY and similar, yet so different. Monty is actually a fan of the series.**

Cloud Strife woke up, his eyes alert and ready. He remembered dying in that explosion when Yazoo and Loz unleashed that kamikaze attack in an attempt to kill him and it seemed they both got what they wanted. But it's over now. Sephiroth and his damn legacy has been wiped off the planet. He should be celebrating with his friends, enjoying the victory this hero deserves. Yet there is one small problem.

 _Where am I?_ The chocobo head thought, looking around for his surroundings. From the looks of it, he was inside someone's house and a large one at that. The room was littered with decorations. He saw the picture of an animal, most likely a cat with three slash marks under it. He also saw three people posing for the picture.

 _Huh, are those cat ears?_ The spiky swordsman thought. He indeed saw two velvet cat ears sticking out of the girl's head. Cloud had to admit the ears suited her appearance, making her beauty all the more gratifying. Curiosity getting the better of him, he took the picture and inspected it closely. A large, bearded man with his chest exposed wrapped his arms around a girl around his age with amber eyes and fluffy cat ears sticking out her head and a woman she was slightly shorter than the girl wearing a dress, with cat ears as well. A part of him felt sad that he didn't have a family. His dad died when he was young and his mom... was murdered right in front of his eyes.

The only thing he had come close as a family were the members of AVALANCHE and Shinra, now that they've decided to stop doing the things the atrocious actions they committed. Despite not being family by blood, they always have each other's back, no matter what. Too bad wherever he is, he probably won't be seeing them soon.

The blond heard the door open and saw the same woman on the photo.

"Oh! You're up!" Her cat ears perked up, making him raise an eyebrow.

 _I'm pretty sure I've never heard of people having cat ears in Gaia before._ Cloud thought. It's not that he doesn't like people just because of their animal parts. Far from it actually. It's just he was curious why does she have the body part of an animal.

"Oh, uh sorry about the photo. It made me curious." He set it down on the shelf.

"It's alright. My husband has been wanting to talk to you. Come, meet me at the dining hall." The spiky blond nodded his head and decided to take his leave. Maybe then he can get a few questions answered on where he is right now.

"Ah, yes the human." A deep, large voice rang out. It was the same man from the photo. The one who had his arms wrapped around his wife and presumably his daughter.

 _A few minutes later..._

Kali and Ghira Belladonna were nice enough to give him food to eat. For the next few minutes, nobody decided to say a word, until Cloud decided to break the silence.

"So... where am I?" The blond asked. Both husband and wife raised their eyebrows.

"You don't know where you are?" He merely shook his head.

"You're in a place called Menagerie. It's a safe haven for faunus."

This raised a lot more questions for the blond swordsman. He doesn't know where Menagerie is and hasn't heard of it anywhere.

"How were you able to find me?" Cloud asked both faunus.

"We saw you falling from the sky. You sudden appearance made quite the controversy." Admitted Kali.

"Indeed. Many people were surprised to see a human fall into a territory full of faunus."

"Why do you keep calling me a human? Aren't you human as well?" Cloud asked. Ghira gave him a deadpan look.

"You really aren't from around here, are you?" Ghira asked him. Everyone knows that Menagerie is a territory filled with faunus. Yet this person is acting like he doesn't know anything.

"To be honest, I don't even know where I am." The spiky blond admitted. Both husband and wife glanced at each other. They can tell this boy isn't lying.

"Why don't you go to the library? It's a few yards to the left of this house."

 _Minutes later..._

After getting lost and asking for directions, Cloud was able to find himself inside the library. While the chocobo head was walking, he noticed people were giving him looks. Some of fear because he was a human, others with awe and excitement and others, particularly women were licking their lips hungrily, as if Cloud was to be their prey (and I don't mean they were looking at him as if he were food.)

Everywhere he goes, all he sees are people with the antlers of a deer, the tail of a fox and the ears of a dog. It's not that he hates them, he was just curious as to why are there so many faunus roaming around Menagerie.

 _Well, I may as well go into a nearby computer._

After finding his way into a computer, he looked up Menagerie and its history.

 _"Menagerie is a continent with the population consisting of faunus. Two thirds of the land is desert, making it exteremely uninhabitable to people. It's a safe haven for faunus who wish to escape the bigotry and racism of humans, as their hatred for faunus dating back to early days. Some thought that humans giving faunus a continent of their own was fair, but the majority on the other hand thought they were just going to confine them in an area that is lethal to a normal person."_

 _"Both humans and faunus have high tensions because of their bigotry against humans. Some would even go as far as urdering or raping faunus, or publically bullying them to the point of near suicide. Thus, the White Fang was born. The White Fang was led by Ghira Belladonna, who wishes faunus to have free right and not be treated as second class citizens. Sadly, his attempts at a peaceful protest were met with huge opposition, as humans leered at them, threw rocks at them and decided to even try to shoot them."_

Saying Cloud was pissed was an understatement. He was downright mad at how people would treat faunus as they were trash. He tightly gripped the mouse, making small dents on the force of his grip, but forced himself to keep on reading.

 _"Ghira eventually stepped down as High Leader of the White Fang. Another one took his place. His name is Sienna Khan and unlike the last leader's peaceful protests, he decided to go down violent path. He rallied the faunus to take radical actions, blackmailing humans, keeping them for slavery and even raping other humans."_

 _"A bull faunus named Adam Taurus took this radicalized idea too far. He and his men entered a public school and shot down 200 kids, more than half of them dying from their wounds. He killed the teachers of the school and used their blood to paint the insignia of the White Fang in front of the school."_

Cloud saw the photo of the insignia, a predator with three slash marks. On the right of the building was a message, which said "Humans beware, we are coming for all of you." With Adam's Grimm mask at the end.

 _"Jeez, I don't know what's worse, Shinra or these White Fang bastards."_ Thought Cloud, scrolling down. While he doesn't approve of how much of a dick humans are to faunus, the White Fang doesn't have a right to attack humans either. Plus, they are so blind to their attempts to gain equality that they'll do anything to get it, even murder. Their actions have already made things worse for the faunus who didn't join the White Fang. At this point, they've been killing so many humans that it's not about equality anymore. It's about revenge and killing all humankind.

 _Wow, these guys make Shinra look tame. Wherever I am, I don't seem to be in Gaia anymore. That explosion must've brought me to a different world, if that's even remotely possible._

Normally Cloud would just try to shirk away from any fighting, but if this kind of threat is roaming around, then he would need to take action. Even if Cloud does nothing, they eventually will try to hunt him down. He made a name for himself in Gaia. It's without a doubt he'll make one here. Despite his brooding personality, he isn't uncaring. Plus, thanks to Zack and Aerith, he gained the will to fight again. Never again shall he do nothing as threats like the Fang roam around. As a legacy of Zack Fair, he'll honor his friend's memory.

 _I need fresh air._ Suddenly feeling sick, Cloud decided to ask for directions to the nearest way out of here. A faunus was kind enough to point him to the nearest Bullhead, which he groaned at. Conveniently, wherever he went, his bike Fenrir, got tagged along for the ride. Despite being covered in dust, it seems to be in good condition. Wiping off the dust and cobwebs, he ignited the three wheeled bike and went on his way.

Motion sickness sucks. The hero of Edge is busy trying to resist the urge to go into the nearby trash can and lose his lunch. You think riding a bike that goes over three hundred miles per hour, being able to tank impalement from a ridiculously long weapon, swinging a sword that nearly 400 pounds like it's made of mere paper and defeating Bahamut SIN makes you think you can take over anything right? Nope. Fortunately, his motion sickness has been reduced to mere dizziness, but when rides get bumpy, he has to go to the nearby toilet and flush out whatever is inside him.

After one near barfing experience later, the Bullhead needed to stop to refuel. Since Cloud didn't have a clear destination in mind, whilst trying to forget how much of a dick humans were to faunus, he just got off the moment it needed refueling. The area the blond ended up on was cold as ice. The icy wind peppered Cloud's clothes and the cold seeped through his very being, but Cloud wasn't affected, as his body was accustomed to fighting in different types of weather. His spiky blond hair flew in the wind. Putting on his goggles, Cloud brought Fenrir from the Bullhead, ignited the engines and took off.

As the spiky blond rode through the icy streets of Atlas, questions started to appear on the blond's head. He was starting to wonder if he really died on that explosion or by some miracle he got transported into Oum knows where. Nevertheless, he knows he must be here for a reason. He may not have his friends by his side, but that didn't matter as the once brooding swordsman's fighting spirit has returned with a vengeance.

Fighting is in his blood. Whether he wants to or not, he will always have to fight. He already had the world on his shoulder twice. If he needs to take on that burden again, so be it, alone or with friends.

"Someone help me!" A pained female voice cried out. Clutching the brakes, Cloud made a U-Turn on his motorcycle and parked. Turning off the bike, he grabbed his swords from Fenrir and dashed towards the noise. He kept hearing the pained cry of the girl. When Cloud turned left, he saw a sight that made his eyes narrow, barely containing the fury laced within them.

"Leave the girl alone!" He yelled, taking off his goggles, showing them his mako blue eyes. The tallest of them laughed arrogantly. He wore a full body armor without a helmet. It had a bird engraved on the chest. He had blue eyes and brown orange hair, which spelled out "douchebag".

"What are you gonna do pretty boy? This girl is a freak! All faunus are freaks!" Cloud grinded his teeth in anger. He gripped the main blade tightly but made no moves.

"Leave her be or get hospitalized." He threatened them. He won't kill these bastards, but he'll bruise them. Or chink their armor. Or screw their faces.

"Oh, look at me! I'm so scared." He mocked, laughing arrogantly, his friends joining him.

"Hey, Cardin! How about you show him who's boss huh?" A green haired guy with a mohawk asked his leader. The one named Cardin cracked his knuckles and took out his mace. He grinned evilly, prepared to take him out. Yet the poor bastard doesn't really know who he's dealing with.

He swung his mace at Cloud, but he merely rolled his eyes and caught it without effort. Cardin tried to pull back the mace, but his grip stood firm.

"What are you doing? Let go of this so I can kill you!" Cardin yelled at the shorter blond. In response, Cloud punched him, cracking his jaw and sending him into the wall. Cracks appeared on his armor due to the impact and velocity of his flight. The three looked in horror at what Cloud did to their leader. They glared at him, their weapons on the ready.

"Die, you bastard!" He tried to use his daggers to get him, but Cloud dodged the swipe and swung with the main blade, cutting the daggers in half. Cloud kicked him to the wall, the green haired mohawk now unconscious with his leader. One with navy blue hair tried using his trident to skewer him, only for it to be broken in half. He slashed diagonally, taking off a huge chunk of his armor before head butting him. He saw the last person, another douchbag with mopey blond hair. He tried shooting him but he merely blocked the bullets, a blank look on his face. He used the hilt of the main blade, effectively leaving a bruise and knocking him out.

He saw Cardin gain some consciousness. The chocobo head went up to him and held him in a chokehold with one hand.

"Listen and listen well. If I see you bullying someone just because they're a faunus, I'm not letting you off as easily." Cloud threaten him.

"Now, apologize." Cloud commanded Cardin, pinning him to the ground.

"Sorry." Muttered Cardin in a small tone.

"What was that?" He slightly twisted his arm in a wrong angle, making him scream in pain.

"I'm sorry!" He wailed, but Cloud wasn't satisfied.

"I can't hear you!" Cloud yelled, twisting his arm even further.

"I'M SORRY! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cardin yelled in pain. Satisfied, Cloud threw him out of the alley, knocking over trash cans in the process.

"Get out of my sight." Cardin did what he asked, screaming like a little bitch. He took a look at the girl who was being bullied. She had beautiful snow white hair, reaching down to her back with bright blue eyes. She looked like about seventeen years old, around his age. He noticed a pair of wolf ears, which were the color of her hair. She wore a cardigan sweater and a long dress. His face softened, so as to not scare her. His mako blue eyes, once held fury are now calm. Cloud was wondering why such a beautiful girl was being harassed.

"You okay? Sorry you had to see that." He apologized in a sincere manner, holding out a hand for her to take. She witnessed the whole scene unfold. At that point, she just wanted to die because of how she is. All her life, she has been mistreated girl or boy alike because of her wolf ears. Yet, here is a boy, no man who drove the bullies away. Maybe humanity has a chance of changing after all.

Reluctantly, she took his hand and Cloud helped her up. The girl was slightly shorter than him, about five feet four inches.

"Yes. Thanks for your help Mr..."

"Cloud Strife." He introduced. The girl began to giggle, which made him raise an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just I never heard of anyone named "Cloud" before." His eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance but otherwise kept his composure, as he didn't want to scare her even further. Cloud was about to take his leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you... please take me home?" She asked, blushing shyly and looking away. He couldn't help but blush as well. While he was normally popular for his selfless actions, there weren't many who would ask such a request and that's fine by him because from the way the faunus were looking at him lustfully, he knows that he needs to keep his distance. Not wanting to be rude, Cloud led her to her bike.

She pointed the directions to her house and made some small talk along the way with him. She pouted at how silent this guy was. He could only get one or two words out of the guy. Yet she felt his presence comforting. Despite his loner like attitude, she can tell that he really cares for faunus and only harms those who harm innocents or the people he cherishes.

After finding a spot for his bike, he turned off the ignition and walked her home. A few humans gave her the stink eye because of her wolf ears, but Cloud sent a glare their way, making them back away in fear.

 _Bigoted bastards._ He thought bitterly. He sighed in mere disappointment. Why are humans so... arrogant and biased?

Even though he hasn't been here for even one day, he's aware that wherever he is, he isn't in Gaia anymore, as he hasn't seen anyone with the body parts of animals and monsters normally don't dissolve after he kills them. He doesn't know what's the name of this world, but he knows that a hero would need to fix the problems of this world. Racism, the White Fang, Oum knows how much more. He just wished that his friends were by his side. If he truly did die and arrived here, then he may as well make the best of the situation.

The swordsman and the wolf faunus arrived at her house.

"Thank you for dropping me off here." Cloud merely waved her off.

"Don't worry about it." He was about to leave when he felt something soft and wet on his cheek. He noticed that the girl gave him a kiss on the cheek as thanks. Cloud couldn't help but blush, as he wasn't used to such attention. The wolf faunus ran to her house, her face as red as the autumn leaves. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he went back to Fenrir.

As Cloud traveled, he noticed a school that caught his eye.

 _Bristol Academy huh..._ Cloud thought, his face one of contemplation. According to the map, people paid good money to come to the Academy to train in one of the Huntsmen schools. Only people with extremely high potential can enter this place, and one would also need a lot of money as well. It also said in the map that whoever was most skilled was to be sent to the military in Atlas. Cloud went to the nearby library to gather information. It seemed that the government and military function as one, with General James Ironwood as the leader. Seeing the General reminded him a bit of Barrett, as he saw on news channels how... flamboyant he can be, especially with using that fleet of his.

Atlas also reminded him too much of Shinra as well. Granted, Shinra has been devoting themselves to changing, which he was glad for. Cloud noticed that Ironwood is a man of action, which can be a good and bad thing. He always uses his armies, always using the direct approach. A General is supposed to be tactful and strategic and from Cloud's POV, creating new robots isn't always a good thing. He relies too much on his robots, which is good because machines can be rebuilt, but if someone were to find a way to turn Ironwood's whole army against him... then he's screwed.

Parking his bike, he grabbed all six pieces of his sword and went inside the academy. Needless to say it was impressive, though they overdid it with the white. When he saw a picture of Jacques Schnee, he gritted his teeth in anger. Looking up information about the Schnees, he's aware on how... bad they treat faunus kind. Rumors even spread of how he does allow faunus to work in the Schnee Dust Company, they had to work twice as hard to get the same pay as a person. Plus, they seem like the haughty rich archetype, always looking down on mere commoners. Yet, this commoner has more skill than other think. Going into his assigned room, he stood at the corner and crossed his arms, closing his eyes.

His appearance did not go unnoticed, with people whispering to each other about the "guy with too many swords on his back." Frankly, Cloud didn't give a damn about them talking about him. He just wanted to find out what this world's fighters is capable of. If he were to say here for an indefinite period, then he would need to gather information about this world.

Eventually, he found a girl about his age wearing a white bolero dress and high heels. She hard a scar on her left eye and her hair was in a sideways ponytail, giving her a look of a rebel and one of royalty. She had ice blue eyes, which was always in a permanent frown. She also gave off an, "I'm better than everyone" vibe. Cloud knew who she was due to photos from the internet. She was Weiss Schnee, the heiress to the SDC.

"Alright everyone. I'm here to judge you if you are worthy of entering one of the Huntsman Academies, or not. Those who pass gets to stay, while those who don't leaves. Understand?" She ordered the people in the room. Everyone looked tense and a bit frightened, but Cloud stood calm, his arms crossed. Everybody knows that the Schnees are gifted in battle with their use of their Glyphs, which was their Semblance. Yet little does Weiss know, she's about to get her ass whooped.

 _A few pointless fights later..._

Nobody was able to defeat Weiss. Those who lost, which was all of them left in shame, their heads hung down low. Weiss felt proud of herself, yet she was starting to get a bit irritated as well. The people that she fought were complete and utter garbage, who probably used their money to get here. Well, after one more fight, she can go home. The more enemies Weiss defeated, the more discouraged people became. Some were sweating in their boots while other just left, thinking they couldn't stand a chance against her.

"Cloud Strife." The announcer said. Everyone's heads turned to the blond swordsman. He opened his eyes, revealing the glowing blue eyes. He calmly stepped up to the arena, with a bored look on his face. Weiss' face was one of arrogance. She was smirking haughtily.

"You should be honored in facing me as your opponent, commoner." Weiss told him, her head held high. Cloud closed his eyes, not fazed by how she described him.

"If you're so high and mighty, then why don't you back it up?" He told her.

"Are both fighters ready?" Both of them nodded their heads.

"Ready?"

"Set?" Both were tense, though Cloud's posture was more relaxed.

"Go!" Weiss made the first move. She drew out her rapier and charged, but Cloud took out the main blade and blocked it. Weiss gritted her teeth while Cloud's stolid expression remained. He pushed her back, launching her near the wall. Trying out a different approach, the heiress summoned a Glyph on Cloud's feet, earning him a surprised look. Suddenly he was launched into the sky. Taking advantage of his shock, Weiss pointed her rapier and tried to hit him, but Cloud blocked it once again and pushed her down, leaving a small crater on the ground.

The swordsman backflipped, landing gracefully on the arena floor.

"If this is what you're made of, then this battle is pointless." Rage boiled within Weiss.

She launched Dust bullets towards the swordsman, but he deftly blocked them all. She then froze the ground, leaving him trapped. Weiss smirked, thinking he was unable to move. Flanking the swordsman, she attempted to attack him from the back, but the last minute, tanks for Aerith's ribbon, the effects of the ice was nullified and he was able to deliver a good kick to her midsection, sending her flying.

She started to sweat, gripping her rapier tightly until her knuckles turned to white.

 _Damn, how can I not land a hit on him?_ She thought desperately.

Suddenly, Cloud came in front of her and slashed but she jumped , narrowly missing her. Using a glyph as a boost, she launched from above, the attack connecting. Not finished with her attack, she used a haste Glyph to speed herself up. Charging forward, multiple Glyphs appeared around the swordsman. Each hit connected, drawing slight pain. When she was about to finish her attack, Cloud saw an opening and cut her down, but he held back on it so as to not kill the girl. Swordsplay was her specialty and this commoner was beating her at her own game.

"What a sour note." Cloud replied softly, shaking his head.

 _How can this happen! I am an heiress to the SDC and I will not lose to his commoner!_ With rage and motivation fueling her, she threw ice at him, pinning him to the wall. Charging her Aura into her rapier, she went for an overhead strike, but the swordsman was able to free himself from his icy prison. Cloud noticed signs of fatigue. Her forms was sloppy and she was to focused on trying to hit him that she was acting recklessly.

 _Just as I thought. She's extremely proud and arrogant. She thinks of herself as nothing but the best. It's good to improve, but not if you're looking down on others. A warrior should be undeterred with insults, yet she takes them personally. Her pride will be her own downfall._

The heiress' aura started to turn yellow, her aura healing her. Cloud's health wasn't even the least bit depleted despite taking hits. His facial expression irritated her to no end. It's like Cloud was just toying with her and is barely putting any effort into his moves. She wanted to wipe that smirk off his face.

The blond charged, his blade meeting her rapier. Cloud was on the offensive now. Every strike pressure her. Each blow knocked her back ever so slightly. The crowd was watching was the swordsman was effortlessly putting the heiress in her place. He took out another sword and started attacking with both, dual wielding them with ease. Eventually, she was so tired from blocking the strikes that Cloud was able to land a hit on her abdomen, knocking the air out of her lungs. He disarmed her of her weapon and used the flat of his blade to knock her out. Out of breath, Weiss dropped her rapier and feel on the ground, her eyesight dizzy.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Cloud asked her, his face still stoic. He left the room, leaving behind the surprised crowd.

 _Tch. What a waste of time._ Cloud thought. He was walking to the exit until he heard the news on the TV.

 _Breaking news. A nearby village in Atlas is in under attack by multitudes of Grimm. Team CFVY of Beacon and Team SSSN of Mistral worked together to fend them off, but the Grimm kept increasing in numbers. Will they be able to fend off the threat of die trying?_

Cloud asked directions to where the village was attacked. After getting directions, the blond swordsman hopped on Fenrir, ignited the engines, put on his goggles and took off, going over three hundred miles per hour and not getting the slightest bit sick.

 _Meanwhile..._

Coco Adel, leader of team CFVY was using her mini gun to fend off the Grimm. The bullets easily shred their think hide to pieces, but one girl with a mini gun can only do so much against an incoming horde. Not to mention, the snowy weather made it exteremely hard to see.

"They just keep coming!" Velvet Scarlatina exclaimed, kicking down a Beowolf.

"We have to keep fighting!" Sun Wukong, leader of Team SSSN told his team, combining his nunchucks into a staff and hit some Ursai to the face, breaking their masks.

"We can't keep this up for much longer. Everyone hasn't evacuated yet. " Sage Ayana told them, cleaving down a Grimm with his broadsword.

"We're Huntsmen! We give our life to protecting the world from Grimm!" Scarlet David told everyone, shooting a bullet from his pistol.

Everybody was able to take down the incoming wave, but by then, everyone was getting tired. Even the second years of Beacon were starting to be exhausted. But they were Hunstmen and Huntresses. They would defend the people. Or die trying.

After a few minutes of respite, more of them came, but from the looks of them, these Grimm were older, meaning they were more powerful than the Grimm they fought. Team CFVY fought older Grimm before, but not this many.

"So... anyone ready to die?" Sun asked his friends, chuckling.

"Well. We took this job and we knew the risks. No backing out now." Neptune Vasilias said, readying his trident.

"Indeed." Yastuhashi Daichi said, readying his broadsword.

The Grimm horde charged, ready to meet their opponent, who were saying their goodbyes because of the possible death that would come over them... until a certain swordsman decided to crash the party.

Cloud took out one of the blades in his bike and threw it a like a boomerang, taking out a few of them. Hopping off his bike, he fused the blades together and cleaved two Ursai in half, their body parts falling to the ground. Despite no one riding the bike, it still went forward. Cloud was able to get on the bike without touching the ground. He looked at the eight of them.

"You alright?" He asked them. He opened up the compartments on his bike and took out his swords. Both teams looked at him in amazement.

"Yes. Thank you." Velvet told him.

 _Damn, he's got good fashion sense. Not to mention he's not a bad looker either._ Coco thought, scrutinizing the blond biker.

"Are you really planning to take on that horde? And if you are, how will you take them out?" Sage asked his fellow broadsword wielder. To answer his response, Cloud took out another sword and fused it with the main blade and impact blade.

"Like this." He charged into the horde, caring little for his safety. He landed in the middle of the horde, his landing making a small shockwave, knocking back some of the Grimm. One charged at the swordsman, but he cleaved it in two diagonally, the body parts flying behind him. He threw his sword like a boomerang, taking out five of them. One tried to get him from behind, but he punched its face, breaking its face and jaw.

He saw a Deathstalker, which tried to stab him, but he was able to dodge it by rolling to the side. The Fusion Sword circled back around to his hand, but not before he took out another sword and fused it along the already fused blade. The partially completed broadsword rested on his right hand. He charged, taking out the stinger and shoving it on its bone like mask, killing it instantly. A Boarbatusk rolled towards him in an attempt to knock him to the ground, but Cloud was able to cleave the whole boar like Grimm in half, its body parts rolling on the ground before coming to a complete stop. A Beringel was able to punch him, but he was able to block it, but the force of the punch launched him back to team CFVY and SSSN. Ignoring them, he charged into the horde and decapitated the big ape and shoved his blade along its midsection.

The teams were just looking at Cloud in awe. It took the combine efforts of all of them just to fend of one wave of Grimm, yet this man was able to fend all of them off without fatigue.

 _Hmm. Strong, hot and has good fashion sense._ Coco thought, watching the one sided battle.

"Damn. He's impressive." Admitted Neptune, who was watching the fight in mere awe.

"He's even stronger than Yatsu. And he isn't as muscular as him and is shorter." Velvet noted.

"Jeez. I feel so left out right now." Sun said.

"At least he's giving us a breather." Scarlet said, panting in exhaustion.

"He'll burn out eventually. Watch." Yatsuhashi told them.

He held his blade high, blue energy coming off the Fusion Blade. He slammed it down, creating a blue crescent wave, cutting the first Grimm in half before separating into three smaller waves. They cut three Beowolves in half.

 _What kind of Semblance was that?_ Everyone wondered.

Cloud saw clusters of Grimm tightly packed together. Cloud reared back, gathering some energy. Power surged through his body, slowly growing and spreading even further. The Grimm, seeing this opening, tried to make a meal out of the swordsman, but Cloud swung his sword, creating a huge tornado in his wake. The tornado tore the Grimm, the winds dismembering the Grimm into small pieces.

 _He can make tornadoes?!_ Were everyone's thoughts.

 _Whoa. Since when I was able to use Finishing Touch with that much power behind it?_ Cloud thought, surprised at his own strength.

Seeing the horde gone, Cloud walked back to the group, not looking the exhausted despite using two Limit Breaks.

Nobody said a word as Cloud came towards the two teams. They were looking at him in awe, and slight fear as they don't want to go up against such a monster.

"How were you able to go up against Grimm that many without getting exhausted?" Sage asked Cloud.

"This isn't my first rodeo in fighting you know." He told them cooly, crossing his arms.

"Yeah. No kidding. Sun Wukong, nice to meet you." He held his hand out for a handshake, which the swordsman didn't take.

"Cloud Strife." He introduced.

They were about to talk more until another horde of Grimm started to arrive, with an Alpha Grimm leading the charge. The Alpha was bigger and meaner than your typical Grimm, with spikes protruding out its body and larger muscles and sharper claws. The Alpha was a Creep the size of a T-Rex.

Cloud gritted his teeth. He took out his fused blade, looking at the horde, his eyes steely and stormy.

"You're not gonna go out again are you?" Coco asked the spiky swordsman.

"What do you think?" Cloud asked her, fusing the last blade into the sword, making it complete. Everyone could only stare at the size of his weapon and how he could carry a sword that looks over 400 pounds in one hand. Unknown to him, a small pitch black aura surrounded the swordsman. **(And before you ask, it's not Geostigma.)**

Cloud felt something invigorate his very being. It's as if he just got a good night's sleep. The Fusion Blade seemed lighter in his hand. He felt... stronger.

 _What the... what is this power?_

 **"It's about time you noticed me, Cloud."** A deep voice said in his very mind.

 _What the... who are you?_ Replied Cloud.

 **"Introductions later. Right now you have a horde of monsters to kill."**

 _Right._ Cloud charged at the horde, jumping higher than he thought possible. Divebombing at the Alpha, he raised the Fusion Blade and cleaved the Alpha Creep in half. The body part fell slowly to the ground. He moved so fast that the Grimm didn't even noticed his appearance until he landed on the ground. Finally noticing his appearance, they tried to charge at him until Cloud readied his sword once again.

"This... is it!" Cloud them spun, taking the whole horde of Grimm with him. Eventually his speed increased, the Grimm starting to lose limbs or be decapitated. Eventually, he spun so fast that he created a tornado, picking up nearby Grimm with him as a result. Cloud didn't lose his focus as he kept spinning higher until slamming down his blade at the Grimm. Making a small crater on where the Grimm landed. He backflipped to the ground, not breaking his feet despite falling from a tall height.

 _Whoa... what happened?_ Cloud thought, looking at his hands.

 **"I'll tell you later. Right now you're probably gonna have to answer a few questions."** Replied the voice within his mind.

Sighing, he went back to team CFVY and SSSN, whose jaws were planted firmly on the ground. They were watched him as Cloud went to his bike, separated the Fusion Sword and took off.

Within a distance, a black crow saw the events that transpired. It flew off in Cloud's direction.

 **Yeah. Cloud's chapter came up. Review if you have any questions or PM me.**

 **Side note: This is before Volume 3. I understand your confusion why team SSSN is already formed. I'm just making an assumption that teams are formed differently in each Academy and initiations take place in different times. I hardly believe that all Hunstmen schools take their initiation at the same time.**

 **And Guest, you were asking if Noctis is to date Ruby and Weiss. In all honesty, I'm leaning more towards Ruby. Plus, I don't think anyone would like it if Noctis were to have many women. He's too cool for it, not to mention he'll be uncomfortable with the attention.**


	3. Lion's Roar

**You already know whose chapter this is. Because he's the only one without a trailer.**

Darkness.

That's all Squall Leonhart, commander of the SeeDs is seeing right now. He was in a dark abyss of pitch black, nothing in his sight except complete and total darkness. He was suspended in the air, as if someone was lifting him up telepathically.

 _Where... am I?_ The standoffish commander thought, craning his neck left and right to try to see what's surrounding him.

The last thing he remembered was fighting Ultimecia, a crazy witch or rather sorceress who intended to compress time. Squall was able to kick her ass, only for her to send him in the middle of nowhere before she passed away. He was lost in the Void, wandering aimlessly.

He felt his memories getting ripped from him, stripping him of his identity. He was in there for so long that he was barely able to stand up, the pain of getting his memeories forcefully ripped from him taking a toll on both his mental and physical health. Yet... he remembered before passing out that there was a flash of light. It overtook him, enveloping him, taking him to Hyne knows where.

That was all the remembered. Just then, he stopped being suspended in the air and fell on his back. Groaning, he slowly got up, the effects of the Void still lingering within him. Just then, he saw a winged lion. Its amber yellow eyes stared at Squall's light blue ones. Its wings were folded on its body. It's purple skin slightly glowed, as if illuminating the pitch black darkness that surrounded him.

 _Is that... Griever?_ Squall thought, looking at the purple winged lion, clutching the lion necklace in his hands. The purple lion then started running away from him, after getting a fair distance between them, it looked back at him.

Now knowing that the lion wanted him to follow, Squall ran after the winged creature.

Griever ran fairly fast, outrunning him. Squall had a bit of trouble catching up to the purple winged lion. Despite exhaustion catching up to him, he ignored it and ran after the lion. He didn't know why he was running after it, but his instincts told him to do so. As he ran, random memories started to pop up. His duel with Seifer. Getting Ifrit as hid Guardian Force. The battle with Galbadia. His meeting with Rinoa Heartlily. And finally, the battle with Ultimecia. The flood of memories overwhelmed the SeeD commander, but he was able to keep on going, not losing sight of his target.

Suddenly, Squall saw a small light in the far end of the corridor. Griever ran towards the light, with Squall following suit. The winged predator didn't stop running, sprinting towards the small Beacon of light. When Squall got close to the light, it enveloped him, blinding him so much that he was unable to see what was surrounding him. The last thing he saw before completely losing sight was a small purple Guardian Stone closing in on him, making contact with his head before being completely blinded.

Squall woke up, panting heavily. He remembered every vivid detail of that dream.

 _But... I remember Ultimecia pulling Griever out of my mind... so why did I see him again. And that Guardian Stone... was that his?_ The commander got a headache from thinking about it. He didn't have time to think about it right now as he found himself in a He sighed, rubbing his head. He still had his attire on, bomber jacket and all. At least he wasn't robbed of his equipment.

Looking around, he saw nothing except dunes and sand. No signs of civilizations were showing anywhere. He saw a few cacti and small critters running around, but those aren't really helpful.

 _Where am I?_ Squall thought. The desert wind blew on his clothes, the sash on his right leg flapping wildly in the air. His icy blue eyes were alert and determined. He clenched his gloved fists in anguish.

Noticing Lionheart, his favored gunblade on the ground, he picked it up, feeling the familiar grip of the weapon. He rested it on his shoulder and just started walking, hoping for any signs of life.

As he walked, he's aware that this isn't any familiar place at all, as he doesn't remember being on a desert before. There were a few oasis on the area, filled with fresh water to drink, but they were mostly scarce. He started to try to think how he got here. Ok, he remembered facing Ultimecia three or four times at most and before she met her demise, he casted a spell that sent him to the Void. As he was walking, he felt his memories getting ripped into cinders. Exhaustion ran through his body. A part of him just wanted it to stop, as it was exteremely unbearable being in there for just a few seconds. Eventually, he remembered a piece of land lifting him up... then he saw a flash of light.

 _No... she couldn't have..._ Squall paled at the thought. But he couldn't deny it. He is aware of the Void and its unpredictable nature. But he didn't think it would make him end up somewhere else entirely.

 _I'm not... in my own world anymore..._ realization hit him like a ton of bricks. While it's highly unlikely for him to be shocked, being in a different world entirely can surprise anyone. But Squall can't deny the evidence. He hasn't been to a desert before and when Squall saw some of the monsters, they were pitch black, some of them being adorned with skeleton armor. The monsters were dissolving, which doesn't happen in Squall's world. Not to mention, he hasn't seen this type of creature before.

 _Great. What to do now?_ He thought. He's stranded out in a desert, with scarce supplies unless you want to drink potions constantly. While he is more than capable of defending himself, he doesn't know the creatures that lurk beneath the sand and thus exercised extreme caution.

Squall then heard a low growl from behind him. His body tensed for a minute, not turning around. He knows that any type of movement can put his life at danger and despite having GFs equipped, they can reduce the pain you get, not eliminate it completely. He still felt the time when Seifer pierced his shoulder with an ice spear.

He closed his eyes and gripped Lionheart tightly. The air was tense for a few seconds. A tumbleweed rolled across the desert dunes of Vacuo. Then the creature attacked. The waited...waited...waited...

 _Now!_ He turned around and shoved it up the creature's ass, making it roar in pain. Before it could act, he pulled the trigger, decapitating its head off. It was a scorpion about the size of a full grown adult lion, with bone like armor and black skin/fur.

 _Another reason why I'm not in my own world anymore._ He thought dejectedly. Seeing the threat gone, he kept walking, the desert wind blowing through his dark brown hair and his black bomber jacket. Despite wearing black and the sweltering heat, he wasn't the least bit bothered with the heat.

Eventually, the sweltering heat got to him, but he remained strong. He was used to solitude, so why was he feeling disappointed that his friends aren't with him? Well, he can thank his friends for making him open up, if slightly. Hours of walking later, night fell on the desert, turning the dunes from hot to cold. He didn't shiver. He needed to remain strong. He's not dying in this world tonight. His body was used to fighting in different types of conditions, so he was able to brave the coldness of the desert, but his body temperature can only keep him warm for so much and his bomber jacket did offer some protection, but not enough.

He needed to find some information about this new world, and fast too. It seems that whatever these creatures seem to be , they're a whole of of them, as he encountered at least one every five minutes. Granted, he can take them out with ease, but he cannot help but feel uncomfortable when they dissolve... it is as if they really are not dead.

After resting for a few minutes, he decided to start another trek. As he was walking, he saw five people fighting from what it looks like a rather large gorilla nearly the size of a house mansion. It's arms were hugs and bulging with muscles. It was covered in think fur like armor. It's one eyes looked at the five hunters, who were trying their best to kill it, although they couldn't do a lot of damage to it. He can see some blood from its wounds, albeit small. They can wait and let it bleed out, but it would take a while and assuming the five hunters might even survive waiting that long.

While Squall is an introvert and doesn't like being around people, he isn't a heartless person and is not against saving others when needed. He is aware how lethal these creature can be despite just arriving in Remnant recently. Earlier, as he walked, he saw a multitude of human skeletons sprayed out on the ground.

Hoisting up Lionheart, he charged into the fray, his gunblade glowing slightly. The Beringel saw its new target and roared ina an attempt to intimidate it. The roar created winds and the smell of its breath made Squall nearly gag, but he ignored it and kept pushing forward. The Beringel swiung its mighty arms at the newcomer, but he merely jumped on it and charged forward, running towards its face. Seeing him, it tried to swing again, missing. Squall jumped from the arm and divebimbed towards its face. When he got close enough, he slashed with Lionheart, making a big wound appear on its face. The large gorilla screeched in pain. He backflipped to the hunters, who gave him an astonished look.

"Thanks, for the save kid." One of the hunters told him. He merely nodded his head in acknowledgement but said nothing, The gorilla came charging at him. The hunters and Squall rolled out of its way. The gorilla overcommitted itself to the attack, making him fall to the ground, creating a huge dust cloud, forcing him to cover his eyes. It looked back at him and roared, making Squall cringe at how bad his breath was.

"So, stranger, any ideas?" He asked him. Squall merely said nothing and charged into the fray, ignoring the cries of the Huntsmen and Huntresses.

His heart pumping with adrenaline, Squall dragged Lionheart unto the ground, creating sparks as he ran. As he neared the rather large gorilla Grimm, it tried to hit him, but thanks to battle hardened instincts and training since he was just six years old, he dodged the muscular fist with ease. Jumping on the dust, he slashed, making an explosion, causing the Grimm to feel back in pain.

Heading towards its face, he jumped and slashed its face, once again making an explosion. He slashed on his other arm, then jumped on its face to slash, use its head as a way to boost himself higher, slashed down, making three large gashes on its face.

Squall charged energy into Lionheart, the gunblade glowing brightly. Oddly enough, despite pouring only little power, it seemed to be glowing brightly. Shaking it off, he dragged his favored gunblade ina reverse grip and slashed diagonally, pulling the trigger. What followed was an explosion so bright that it forced the veteran Huntsmen to cover their eyes. Even Squall was amazed at how much damage Rough Divide caused, as that was his weakest Limit Breaker.

 _Since when have I been able to make at attack that strong?_ He wondered. Then it hit him.

 _No... it couldn't be..._ The brown haired commander was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw the group of Huntsmen. Shaking the theory out of his head, he started to walk towards them. For the first few seconds, nobody moved, the air tense. Then, the leader began to clap, albeit slowly. His clapping raised in volume, with the other four following suit. Cries and cheers could be heard.

"Impressive, young lad. What's your name?" An aubaurn haired guy in his early twenties asked him. He had a slight stubble and swept back hair. He wore a brown leather jacket and adorned black hunting gloves. On his right hand was a blunderbuss. He had a muscular and imposing build.

"Squall Leonhart." He introduced. He figured it wouldn't hurt to introduce himself.

"A worthy name considering you eliminated the Beringel with the might of a storm and the courage of a lion, laddie." He complimented. He nodded his head in thanks.

"What's a kid like you doing out in these parts?" A woman with long brown hair asked him.

"I was just exploring." He half lied. It wasn't exactly a lie, as he wanted to find out more about this world.

"Well, it's nighttime kid. It's not safe to travel around alone. Since you saved us, why not come with us back to Vacuo?" The auburn haired man offered to him.

 _Never heard of that from where I came from._ One one hand, he wanted to go alone. He is well trained in the verse of fighting and it's not Squall's first rodeo fighting creatures that big. On the other hand, though, he doesn't know where he is, other than knowing that he isn't in his own world anymore. If he were to find information, he figured it wouldn't hurt to tolerate their company for now.

Sighing in defeat, Squall nodded his head. Plus, he wanted to check out this Vacuo.

"Great!" The same man smiled.

"We set out at dawn. Come on, our tents are this way." Squall followed the leader, with the others following behind.

"My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself! The name's Saber, nice to meet you!"

 _Hours later..._

"Boy, I cannot wait for the others to hear this!" One of the Hunstmen, whose name he learned was Gene replied excitedly. Gene reminded Squall of Selphie to some extent. Both had hyperactive minds and can talk for a mile a minute. Thanks to him putting up with her, he has some tolerance in having to talk to hyperactive people. Though, it was a bit of a nuisance when he tried to talk to him.

"Indeed. The people at Vacuo have been worrying about us for so long." Carla, the brown haired woman replied, checking on her map.

"What happened?" Squall couldn't help but get curious. Hey, he may be a loner, but he isn't emotionless.

"Ah, well you see lad, weeks ago we had to investigate a Grimm that was near the borders of Vacuo. That was the one we found. We tried shooing it away, but it kept pounding on the wall. The fear and negativity of the people would surely attract its brethren so we decided to put a stop to the gorilla and kill it once and for all. We were able to find it, but it was tough. We thought we would surely die, until you came along at least." Saber said, smiling.

"Yeah. We'd be dead we're it not for you." David, another Huntsmen replied. He was somewhat of a thrill seeker, always enjoying a good fight, or drinking some booze. He was more muscular than Saber, but slightly shorter than him. He wore a gray checkered long sleeve shirt and he used a halberd as his weapon.

"So, how far are we to Vacuo?" Gene asked Carla. The sweltering heat did not contribute to the exploration.

"According to the map we should be there right... now." Squall saw a tall, gray steel wall covering the whole kingdom, barring anyone or entering from gaining access. Squall couldn't help but feel surprised over as to why the walls have to be at least one hundred feet tall and fifty meters thick.

 _Then again, if those Grimm come back, it could spell trouble._ When he travelled alongside Saber, he noticed that the Grimm were a variety of animal from scorpions, bears and even birds. It does make sense to build thick and long walls to keep them out.

"There's the entrance!" Gene said, pumping his fist, making Squall roll his icy blue eyes.

 _Yep. Both him and Selphie can get along just fine._

When the six of them entered Vacuo, they attracted quite the crowd.

"Hey! It's Saber and the others! And it looks like they found someone else as well!" A spectator noticed them. Myriad of people started coming towards them. Squall can't help but feel slightly uncomfortable with the attention. While he is tolerant in talking within a small group, not so much within a crowd.

"So, you were able to defeat the Beringel that pounded our walls?" A fan asked them.

"Well, it was mostly our friend here." Saber replied, patting Squall on the back, pushing him forward. He slightly grimaced, but managed to hide it well.

"Yeah. He singlehandedly took it down!" Carla told the crowd, shocking them.

"Really? He doesn't look that strong though." One skeptical fan aid, scrutinizing them gunblade user, invading his personal space.

"Don't judge a person based on appearance alone." He harshly told the person, walking away. He needed some space from all this crowd. Sasly, fate was not so kind as few women, both human and faunus alike were looking at Squall.

"Ooh, he's not a bad looker." A dog faunus said, panting excitedly.

"Damn, mama likey." Another one said, licking her lips, which made Squall feel a shiver go up his spine.

"Hey, Squall!" David came up to him, tapping his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow in response. David then threw a small pouch of Lien, which the black lion caught reflexively.

"This is for helping us out. It's not much but it will do." Squall merely nodded his head in thanks and took his leave.

 _It's daytime. May as well explore._

The SeeD commander decided to walk around Vacuo in an attempt to get used to his new environment. This place is a desert, with sand dunes and the wind blowing on his face. His dark brown hair blew on the wind. As he looked around, he saw that the place... it looked like it could be a perfect hiding spot for thieves. Some tried to rob him blind, but they met the sharp end of Lionheart as a result. He put his gloved hands in his jean pockets, giving off a cool, rebellious aura. Just then, he felt his stomach calling for something to eat. Shaking his head, he looked at the map of Vacuo Saber gave him and looked for a nearby restaurant.

As he was eating his Tiramisu, he saw something on the news that caught his eye.

 _Breaking news, Lisa Lavender here. Just a few days ago in Atlas, a blond boy with spiky hair was able to singlehandedly save a village from waves of Grimm._ Lisa's video feed was then watched out to Cloud fighting off the horde of Grimm, slashing and effectively hacking his way through the Grimm, without a single one passing him by.

 _And look at what he did to that Alpha!_ Squall saw Cloud dive bomb and take out the Alpha Creep within one slash of his ridiculously oversized weapon.

 _Indeed. James Ironwood took an interest to the boy and wishes to speak with him._

 _That guy... he's not from around here._ He knows because he knows how Huntsmen fight because of last night. But this guy on the news... it seemed he was more skilled than your average Huntsman no to mention his speed is unnatural. Plus, his clothes don't look like it could fit Atlas, considering they mostly wear white. And the fact that he looked like his age. No person that is seventeen years old would harbor such skill and tenacity. Even the Huntsmen and Huntresses he fought to take down the Beringel paled in comparison to this swordsman's skills.

Just then, Lisa Lavender also saw a picture of someone with black spiky hair and cerulean blue eyes controlling weapons... with their minds. Squall narrowed his eyes, not taking his eyes off the screen as he finished his Tiramisu.

 _Just a few days ago, another boy the same age was busy stopping a Dust robbery led by Roman Torchwick._

Footage showed of Noctis teleporting from one place to another and welding a variety of weaponry. Squall saw a crossbow, a lance and... is that a shuriken?

 _Another person who seems to be out of place._ Squall thought. He was just as skilled as the blond swordsman, possibly even more. And from information they Saber gave him, a person can only have one Semblance. Either the weapon summoning or the warping could be the guy's Semblance, but it doesn't add up.

 _Both of them seem to be out of place. They're too skilled for my age, not to mention from the looks of it, they both know solitude like me._

 _"_ So, you saw the news, eh lad?" Squall craned to see Saber taking a seat next to him.

"I've met that kid with spiky hair. He doesn't seem like the type to talk, but he's got skill. He's probably even strong enough to best one of us, and he's younger too about your age."

"When did you meet him?"

"Days ago. We met him while he was riding his bike. Needless to say, the Grimm he killed was enough to fill up a living room mansion."

Squall was not impressed with that. He may be sugarcoating his abilities, but the way he beat those Alpha level Grimm made him think a bit about that theory.

"So. You wanna come to Shade Academy with me? I teach a class there." Saber asked him.

Gene told him about the four kingdoms and the Huntsman Academies. He figures it wouldn't hurt to find out the capabilities of this world's fighters. He shrugged his shoulders, accepting the offer. He already tolerated them this far.

"Great! Let me finish this steak and I'll show you the way." Squall said nothing, staring off into space, a look of contemplation on his face.

After the auburn haired Huntsmen finished his country fried steak, Squall was shown directions to the place. He had to admit that the place was impressive. Paintings of people who graduated were on the walls. Awards were on the cabinet. They also had lockers for the students to use. Seeing Shade gave the commander a feeling of nostalgia. He still remembered the time he spent there, both alone and with his friends. Yes, he did push people who tried to get close to him, but he got better since before the defeat of a certain crazed time witch.

"You ok, lad? You were staring off into space for a minute." Squall shook his head, eliminating the feeling of nostalgia and nodded his head wordlessly.

"Good. Let me give you a tour of the area." Saber motioned Squall to follow.

The muscular Huntsman led the commander to a huge room full of students about his age. Many people were getting in line for food and were talking amongst themselves. Nostalgia seeped into his mind again. Guess he really misses his friends, even if he doesn't want to admit it.

"This is the cafeteria. Students here get lunch for free as it is paid by the school. Faculty members get their own food." Squall nodded his head. He was about to follow Saber when he heard a boy's cry for help.

"Please stop that!" He cried out. It was a boy about his age with black hair and green eyes. He had a combover and wore a brown jacket and blue jeans. Oddly enough, the boy had a wolf tail.

Saber, curious as to why Squall didn't follow him came to him and saw the scene, which he grimaced at.

"Aye. This is the third time this week." Squall shook his head in pity. He is not oblivious as to how faunus were treated. Squall saw a few people with animal body parts get picked on, mostly by humans. Squall can't help but feel a twinge of anger. While he is a taciturn person, that doesn't necessarily mean he is an uncaring person. He narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists, but did nothing. A small amount of killing intent was leaking from Squall, unbeknownst to him. People nearby were sweating and felt the atmosphere go heavy. His eyes turned into slits, like those of a predators. Not wanting to see him suffer any longer, Squall reached out and grabbed his hand and looked at the bully dead in the eye, showing he means business.

"Oh. What are you gonna do? You think you're hot stuff huh? I'm taller and stronger than you, meaning you will lose to me." The bully said confidently. The brown haired commander wanted to punch this bastard on his face, but he kept his composure and said nothing.

"So you're the strong and silent type. Let's see how long you can keep that attitude up." He tried to pull away, but Squall's grip on his hand stood firm. Again, the bully tried to yank his hand back but to no avail. Squall gripped tighter, making the bully clench in pain. His confident expression turned to one of fear.

"Whoa, dude. Let go." The bully said, his voice laced with angst. Squall merely narrowed his eyes and looked at him dead in the eye. For a moment, the bully saw the image of a winged lion pouncing on him, as if ready to feast. The longer he looked into the commander's eyes, the more he felt like his life is flashing before him. Eventually, the killer intent he was unintentionally leaking was so much that he jolted back out of fear.

 _Who... who is this guy?_ The bully thought fearfully. Not wanting to deal with him, he ran like a coward, crying to his mommy. The commander's face remained blank, but on the inside he felt relieved. The Shade Academy students looked at him in awe. For days no one tried to help the faunus from getting bullied. Yet, someone had the gall to defend a faunus, a human no less. While humans do hate faunus, there are some who pity them.

One student started to clap, albeit slowly. Then, others followed. The sound of clapping was increasing in volume. Eventually it got so loud that Squall thought he could go deaf. People were cheering for him. A few women felt a blush creep up to their faces. Despite all the attention he got, his face remained stolid. It's hard to believe that humans would pick on faunus because of their animal parts. Not even someone as apathetic as Squall would just sit by and do nothing. Plus, if it's one thing he learned after putting up with with Irvine, Rinoa and Selphie is that it's good to help people out, even by small actions of kindness.

"Thanks you..." the bullied faunus said, looking at him in awe.

"Don't mention it." Were his only words. He left the cafeteria, drawing a few stares, particularly women.

Saber walked up to him and gave him a pat on the back.

"You did the right thing, laddie. No one even bothered to help them out. Poor boy." He shook his head in sympathy.

 _Why are people so... arrogant?_ Squall mentally thought. He would never know. With all said and done, Saber continued the tour of the school. Saber showed him the dorms, the bathroom, the headmaster's office and whatever one can find in a Huntsman academy. Eventually the PA came on.

 _Squall Leonhart, please report to the Headmaster's office._ He could not help but raise an eyebrow.

"Someone must have told him about you. Well, tour's over. Go see what the headmaster wants." He went up to the stairs and took a right, putting his hands in his pockets. He saw the place he was looking for and went inside.

"Ah, Mr. Leonhart. I've been expecting you for quite some time now." It was a woman in her late twenties with brown hair tied to a ponytail and onyx brown eyes. Squall wanted this to be done, but did not want to act rude, so he sat down, deciding to humor her for a bit.

"So... it has come to my attention that you rescued a fellow Huntsmen who were out on the field. Is that true?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I noticed them fighting a gorilla about the size of a large house. It seemed they were in trouble so I decided to help."

"And why did you intervene, Mr. Leonhart? From what I can pick up, you don't seem like the type to talk to people." The Headmaster, or rather mistress wasn't wrong. He normally tries to let people handle things themselves... but he felt like his friends in his own world rubbed on him a little bit.

"Those Huntsman still had families of their own. They still have someone to come back to. If their relatives were to hear of their passing, it would cause grief among them." Squall had no parents, or rather didn't even remember who his parents were. The only person that cared for him was Ellone, but she was forced to abandon him due to her ability to send people's mind via time. Thanks to the GFs, he can only remember the bitterness of being abandoned, not the real reason why she was forced to leave him. He guessed a part of him doesn't want others to suffer like he suffered.

"I see." She smiled warmly, enough to bring up a person's spirit.

"Now, I'm sure that you have somewhere to be so, I'll just get straight to the point. David told me that you have exceptional skills, perhaps even strong enough to match one of the faculty members of this academy. I would like to be the judge of that. If it's possible, could you come here at 10:00 a.m. tomorrow? I would like to pit you against some of the teams here in Shade Academy and if you're deemed good enough, possibly even join."

A look of contemplation crossed Squall's face for a minute. Now that he has enough evidence that he is in a whole another world and thanks to the basic information that Saber and Gene gave him, he can't help but get curious. He wants to see how different this Shade Academy is to Balamb Garden. It's obvious that a Huntsman and a SeeD differ in terms of training. He just wants to see how so.

"Sure. I'll give it a shot." She smiled at his answer.

"Excellent. I'll see you then tomorrow, Mr. Leonhart." Squall stood up and left.

"Oh, and Squall?" Slightly surprised that he was called by his first name, but nevertheless turned around.

"Thank you for saving that faunus from being harassed. No one had the guts to stand up to the bully because he was one of the best. He is deemed unbeatable by many. That's why people decided not to stand up to him." Squall nodded his head. He dealt with bullies before. Seifer, for example. While he does have a tendency to act like a douchebag, there are occasions where Seifer shows his more caring side, such as when he found out that him, Selphie and Zell were heading to Timber, he immediately was worried for their safety, which was surprising considering he harasses the other students.

The cadet turned commander of SeeD walked out, his hands in his pockets. He has to admit, Vacuo... is an interesting place at best. It's kind of a place with little order, a place perfect for thieves. Yet, he can tell that there is a certain kinship between each and everyone. And according to David, while there is the occasional faunus hazing, in which Squall tries to stop if they get too far, Vacuo has the least amount of faunus being harassed compared to the other countries. Atlas has the most amount of faunus being harassed, considering the Schnee Dust Company and their manual labor.

Jacques Schnee... Squall cannot help but shove Lionheart into his portrait and pull the trigger. He reminded Squall of NORG in Balamb Garden. Both of them don't really care about anything except lining their own pockets. He can tell that while Jacques appears to be a kind, benevolent man, underneath that facade is a man who would do anything to be at the top.

Now that Squall thinks about it, he is kind of like that to some extent, but for a different reason. Squall doesn't show people off. The reason he trains alone and shirks himself away from the company of others is not because he wants to show off but rather, he wants to go through life without dependencies.

But still, Squall isn't as heartless as him. He isn't the type of person who would put people, especially innocents in harm's way. Saber told him about how faunus have to work twice the labor to get the same pay as a person. Despite his apathetic nature, he isn't without a heart.

 _Remnant... is filled with problems that need to be fixed. Between the White Fang, Grimm and people like Jacques, someone has to find a way to fix all of this._ Squall thought. He already had the whole world riding on him once. If he has to do so again, he wouldn't hesitate to take that burden because Squall Leonhart does not shirk away from what he considers his duty.

As Squall walked down the stairs, he was greeted by four people, or rather four girls about his age.

"Hey. Squall right?" A girl asked him. She had dark blonde hair swept to the side and violet eyes. She wore a sleveless green dress with a shoulder pauldron attached to her right shoulder. She also wore over the top knee scale leggings.

"Who's asking?" Replied the brown commander coolly, sighing mentally.

"The name's Dew Gayl of Team NDGO (Indigo). This is my leader Nebula." A girl with short violet hair gave him a wave. "My tee mate Gwen." A girl with olive skin and black hair winked at him. "And Octavia." A girl with olive green eyes and brick red hair gave him a once over.

"Hello." He replied, giving them a small wave.

"We just want to say thank you." The one named Nebula told him.

"About what?"

"For bringing back Professor Saber and the others. They've been chasing down that Grimm for weeks and we thought they would have died." Squall merely waved it off.

"It's no trouble." He replied. Jeez, since when have people been drawn to him more often. He just wants to flop into a hotel bed and just crash.

"Also, it was brave of you to take down Miles a peg, he a real pain in the ass." Octavia admitted.

"Why didn't you guys try to help that faunus?" Squall asked the four girls.

"Because many people feared him. He's basically the bully of Shade. People are mostly okay with faunus being around, with Miles being the exception. He always tried to harass any he sees. Almost any faunus fear him."

 _Huh... targeted by racial profiling... great._ Squall thought, his face turned into a small frown.

"Can't you do something about him?"

"Miles is also extremely skilled with his weapon. He can take down almost anyone."

 _Hmm, maybe I can find a challenge in this world._ Squall thought to himself.

He was removed out of his thoughts when Gene popped up.

"Guys, a robbery is going on at a nearby bank!" He warned, putting everyone on full alert.

"Who's in charge?" Asked Squall.

"Roman Torchwick." Squall knew of his exploits and his robberies. While he is a dangerous man in his own right, he is not by no means undefeated.

"What's the big deal?" Asked the black lion.

"He has over 500 thousand Lien. If we don't get that money back, then the people who deposited their money to the back will end up bankrupt!"

"I'll handle this. Make sure all the people inside are evacuated." Squall ordered the older Huntsman. His legs pumping with adrenaline, he dashed towards the door. Thanks to exploring before Saber asked him to come to Shade, he knew his way around Vacuo. It wasn't a small city by any means. He just learned and remembered all the buildings inside. Also, the burning smoke and the police coming towards the direction of said smoke practically gave it away.

Grabbing a bike, he ignited the engine and took off, bypassing other people and some of the police cars. Many people were dashing towards him, which made it tricky to avoid them, since he didn't want to turn them into roadkill. Parking the bike by a few police cruisers, Squall took out Lionheart and instead of going through the front door, decided to try to find a back way.

While the police is busy trying to coax out Torchwick, the commander of SeeD decided to take action. Remembering his training, he crouched low. Risking a glance, he noticed no one was there. Like a predator stalking its prey, Squall moved swiftly, but silently. Oddly enough, he barely made any noise when stepping. He wasn't unable to hear his boots crushing the loose sand beneath him.

He then heard faint noises. They were muffled at first, but they rose in clarity and pitch. Risking another glance, Squall saw two people fifteen feet ahead of him conversing.

"Jeez, how long are we gonna work for that Torchwick bastard? He's been pushing us too hard lately."

"In all fairness, he has been supplying us with Dust. With the amount of Dust we have, we can crush those filthy humans!" The faunus guard said, grinning cockily.

 _That has to be the White Fang. Why would they be working with Torchwick? Especially since they hate humans. Even if he is supplying them with dust._ It's indeed a bit weird to see them working with a human, especially since they are basically trying to wipe them off or torture them or use them as slaves. Irony is strong in this.

Filing that away for later, he quietly snuck up on the guard. Despite his faunus senses, he could not hear the faint sound of footsteps coming towards him. Like a predator, Squall crouched low, ready to strike. Summoning Lionheart, he jabbed the blade into his midsection, causing blood to spurt from the wound. He covered his mounts to prevent noises from escaping. Quietly, he put the guard down, carried him into a nearby dumpster and dropped the cadaver there, closing the dumpster door silently to avoid detection.

The other faunus guard heard some gurgling noises, but they disappeared. Suspicious, he decided to check out the spot where his fellow White Fang member was last located. Big mistake as by the time he noticed Squall there, a blade was found within his head. Pulling the trigger, it made a small explosion muffled by the face he shoved into. Nothing was left of his head. Needless to say, he joined his other comrade in the dumpster. Finding a key, he picked it up from the corpse and used it on the door. Conveniently, it was the right one, allowing him access undetected. Inside, he noticed that this was a bank, if the safe on the wall gave it away. It was a huge safe made of metal fifteen meters thick made of titanium, enough durability to endure bullets. Snipers were on the balcony, just in case one was stupid enough to walk by.

Last but not least, he saw a man slightly older than him wearing a bowler hat and a suit. On his right hand was a cane. His hair covered one of his eyes.

"Come on, people let's open this up!" He yelled towards some White Fang grunts.

 _Gotta take down those snipers. Then I can assassinate Torchwick if I get lucky._ Fortunately, they were numb enough to leave the stairs without guards, making it an easy entry. Creeping up silently, he went behind the first sniper and shoved Lionheart into its stomach, clutching its mouth to silence its screams. Picking up a combat knife from the body, he threw it to the other sniper, who was too busy keeping watch to even notice his comrade die. It met its mark, ending his life.

 _Now to deal with the others._ He thought. His icy blue eyes checked for any threats. Dashing to the corridor, he snapped the neck of one Fang guard and shoved Lionheart up another, ending their lives. He dumped their cadavers inside the lockers. With the snipers gone, he could move without detection on the balconies. Yet, there's still more guards left, not to mention Torchwick himself. Two guards were guarding the con artist and charging in there can get himself killed or captured. He was in the main hall, along with five other rooms. Despite being from a distance, Squall can hear their footsteps. To a normal person, they were nigh silent, but to his ears, the clacking of footsteps were loud and clear.

 _I need to take down the ones in the other rooms first. That way, if I were to be spotted, I wouldn't have to deal with as much guards._

Dashing into one of the rooms, without noise miraculously, he his behind a cubicle. He closed his eyes and used his warrior sense ps to try to locate the threat. Oddly enough, his senses were sharper and stronger. While yes, he has trained himself to superhuman limits, and his reaction time to attacks were indeed faster than an average human, he felt lighter in his feet. His dash to the cubicle should have at least made some noise, but to their surprise, despite having faunus senses, they couldn't hear him, much less see him. He is aware of how faunus can hear things, smell things and see at a longer distance than a person, but despite those advantages, they haven't even heard of him.

Risking another glance, he took note of the White Fang Lieutenant. He was muscular and taller than Squall and wore the typical White Fang outfit, though tailored to his muscular physique. On his shoulder was... is that a chainsaw?

 _Need to be careful around him. He can shred me with that chainsaw. I could try to knock him out, but that would take a lot of strength. I could just stab Lionheart onto its face before he kills me. After all, he may be bigger, but he still has the weak spots of a human._

Deciding to take the risk, he crept up behind him. His heart was pounding out of fear of making a noise. His face was brimmed in sweat. Nevertheless, Leonhart decided to keep on trucking and finish the job. Taking out Lionheart, he stabbed it through the mask, making a huge gash on its bloodied face. He fell down without a word, dead.

"Sir, we have word that-" his words were interrupted when he saw the body of the Lieutentant. Rushing immidiately to his commanding officer, he frantically tried to wake him up until he saw the gash on his face. Grieving over his fallen comrade, he went into another room and pressed a button.

Alarms started to ring throughout the bank. Many White Fang troops mobilized.

 **"Attention! An intruder has entered the building! Find him now, and bring him to me!"** Ordered an officer.

 _Damn it._ Squall cursed. He can do either two things. Go out and fight or stay in the shadows. Trying too get them singlehandedly may be reckless, but it's nothing he hasn't pulled off before. It would be harder trying to stay in the shadows because people would be more alert now that they are aware of an intruder.

 _Gotta stand and fight. Can't back out now._ Squall calmly walked towards the exit, where he was greeted by three guards.

"There's the human that killed our brethren! Kill him!" The others released a war cry.

 _Tch._ He scoffed. Sidestepping a grunt, he made him trip. Another tried to turn him into a shish kebab but Squall cut his lance in half and shoved Lionheart into his chest. He pulled the trigger, killing him instantly. The one he tripped tried to get back to kill him only to get a punch to the face, breaking his mask and throwing him across the room. Noticing one of their fallen comrades, they saw Squall, his expression stolid.

"So, you were the one giving me the trouble, huh?" Roman Torchwick asked the SeeD commander, narrowing his emerald green eyes.

Squall said nothing, just narrowing his eyes at him.

"Oh, so, you're not one for words huh? Get him!" He ordered the White Fang. They all made rally cries, wanting to kill Squall for his "treachery." A grunt haphazardly swung at him, earning him a punch to the jaw. Two tried to attack him simultaneously, one from the left and one from the right, but the SeeD commander grabbed their necks and head tuned their together, breaking their heads and throwing them towards the others. Taking advantage of the distraction, he swung at a nearby grunt's foot and stabbed his face, blood leaking out his foot and face. Tripping another, he kicked another grunt launching him to the door safe vault.

Taking the offensive, he decapitated another grunt and shoved his gunblade into another one, pulling the trigger, leaving him with no chest. He severed a man's arm, causing him to cry out in pain before drop kicking him to one of the windows, breaking the glass. He swung at another man's legs and pulled the trigger after shoving Lionheart into his face. Another White Fang Lieutentant tried to get him, only for Squall to elbow him, shove his gunblade onto his chest and pulled the trigger, doing so repeatedly. Each trigger made his body spasm until he fell limp, life leaving his body.

The rest of the White Fang looked at him in shock. They just saw one man easily take out their best men with little effort. Not to mention his facial expression was blank, as if he didn't care at all. In all honesty, this wasn't the first time he took someone's life. He has done so before in his own world. He gave them a look that was a combination of calm, yet furious. Unbeknownst to him, the White Fang grunts looked at him in apprehension and fear. It didn't help that they saw an image of a winged lion, roaring and pouncing at them. The rest of the White Fang ran away in fear, not wanting to mess with him.

Roman Torchwick saw the winged lion as well. He was shaking in his boots. Nevertheless, he pointed his cane at him and fired. Squall cleaved the rocket in half, creating a lot of smoke. By the time it cleared, he saw Roman being piloted away by an aircraft. Seeing as his work was finished, he head out the way he came. Only to be greeted by Saber.

"Are you alright, lad?" He asked the teenager.

"I'm fine. Though Roman Torchwick got away." Squall replied, gritting his teeth about the last part.

"We'll deal with him in another time. It was reckless of you to try to take them on alone. Next time, try to wait for one of us."

 _I work alone. I'm not so good at being with others._ He thought.

"I saw what you did on the footage. I know it was hard for you to take their lives, but you did the right thing. You repelled the White Fang. People would want to hear more about this." Saber said with a grin.

 _Great. More unwanted attention._ Thought Squall.

 **I'm really sorry about the late update. I was busy messing around and procrastinating a bit. And I know many people do not like OCs, but remember, we don't know much about Mistral. The only thing we know is Shade Academy, team BRNZ and NDGO, nothing else. I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to your expectations, not to mention having too many OCs.**

 **Please review, but if you're just gonna be an ass about my story, then don't bother being here.**

 **On a side note: I'm revising Chapter 1.**

 **P.P.S: When I get enough chapters, I'm gonna start putting in omakes for laughs. I might include other franchises into my omakes, but don't worry, they won't be a part of my story. Well, maybe, it depends.**


	4. Equipment of the Men in Black

**Cloud Strife**

 **Age:17**

 **Height:5'7**

 **Personality: Cool, Stoic, Brooding.**

 **Weapons: Fusion Swords.**

 **Accessories: Ribbon (negates ailments)**

 **Monster Partner: Fenrir**

 **Abilities: Expert Swordsman and cyclist. Strong durability.**

 **Outfit: Advent Children**

 **Squall Leonhart**

 **Age:17**

 **Height:5'10**

 **Accessories: TBD**

 **Personality: Taciturn, Standoffish, Pragmatic, Thoughtful**

 **Weapons: Lionheart**

 **Monster Partner: Griever.**

 **Abilites: Skilled gunblade user.**

 **Outfit: Dissidia Final Fantasy**

 **Noctis Lucis Caelum**

 **Age:17**

 **Height:5'9**

 **Personality: Mature, Rebellious.**

 **Weapons: All thirteen Royal Arms, Zwill Crossblades, Cerberus, Ultima Blade, Apocalypse.**

 **Accessories: Adamantite Bangle.**

 **Abilities: Summon and control weapons at will. He's basically a walking armory.**

 **Monster Partner: You'll find out when I revise the first chapter.**

 **Outfit: VersusXIII**

 **These are just example of the trio's equipment. Griever, Fenrir and Bahamut give them additional abilites. I'll try not to make the RWBY cast useless, even the adults.**


End file.
